


Companion

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aging, Chronic Pain, Feels, Future Fic, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Aang remains alongside him even as he ages, but it doesn't lessen the strain.





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Appa sighs and shakes his excess fur off. It's an act which once had it enough power to make the ground rattle, animals scamper, and forced everyone around to cover their mouths and noses. 

Age strips that power without asking. It takes a lot without asking. 

His teeth have developed a gray sheen with some cracking and rotting. Flying with weight takes too much energy, something Aang won't put him through. Even now he grimaces, preparing to rush in should his shaky ankles give out. 

“I see a couple gray hairs mixed in with this springs shed,” he teases weakly. “You shouldn't be upset over that, because somewhere another bison is totally into gray hairs.”

Last week she was into imperfect teeth. His weakened flying abilities won't matter since she just wants someone home with the calves. 

A mate would be nice, companionship which Aang and Momo cannot provide. But his interest in calves has always been nonexistent. Having even one would distract from Aang's needs, Momo's demands, and his duties. His mate would likely become exhausted with his continued back-and-forth and find someone more reliable. 

Aang is watching him, hopeful for some response. Appa settles for a weak ankle lick. His wrinkled face threatens to split apart as Momo's chirping echoes through the forest. 

“Fruits are more filling than bugs, right? I know you've been having difficulties with eating, but this food shouldn't cause any problems.”

His jaw aches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
